


I’ll Be Home For Christmas

by DaisyDooooo



Series: A very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas 2020 [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: December 2020 series, Domestic, F/M, Home for Christmas, Original Children Characters - Freeform, dousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: Daisy promises that she will be home from her mission in time for Christmas.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: A very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036848
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	I’ll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is the seventh entry into my aos Christmas series. I hope you are enjoying so far! I wonder if I will ever stop writing dousy with children lol. Enjoy.

“Daddy,” Lizzie looked up at her father from her spot beside him on the couch, “when is Momma coming home?” 

Daniel exhaled. Daisy had left a few days ago for a mission, with the promise that she would be home before Christmas morning. It was now nine o’clock on Christmas Eve and Daniel sat with both of his daughters snuggled into his side, no Daisy to be seen. April was sound asleep, curled up like a cat next to him, but Lizzie sat up, wide awake. 

“She’s on her way home, baby,” he answered, pushing some curls out of her face. He assumed that Daisy was on a Quinjet back from Japan and that she would be home within a few hours. “It’s getting late, Liz. Why don’t we read a story and you go get in bed? I promise Momma will be here when you wake up.”

“No!” the six-year old responded, “I want to wait for Momma!” 

“Ok,” he soothed, “But if you don’t go to sleep soon, Santa won’t come.” 

“Can I just wait a little longer?” she begged. 

“Of course, baby,” he leaned over and kissed the top of her head. “I’m going to put your sister to bed, then we can watch a movie while we wait for Momma.” 

Lizzie nodded. He turned to his youngest daughter, asleep like a baby next to him. When he lifted her into is arms, the four-year old stirred awake. Daniel quickly shushed her and her head dropped back down on his shoulder. 

After tucking her into bed, he went back into the living room and dropped down on the couch next to Lizzie. She had picked a movie, ‘How the Grinch Stole Christmas’, and had it cued up on the tv. Daniel hit play and Lizzie curled into his side. Within the first ten minutes of the movie, she was out like a light. 

Daniel was close to dozing off himself, when he heard keys jiggle in the door. He shook his daughter awake, “Momma’s home.” 

Daisy opened her front door and immediately threw her duffle bag to the ground. “Momma!” Lizzie called, running towards her and jumping into her arms.

Daisy squeezed her daughter. “Oh, my Lizzie girl! I missed you so much!” she said placing kisses on Lizzie’s face, “I told you I’d be home for Christmas!” 

“I know, Momma,” she giggled. 

“We better get you in bed, so that Santa will come,” Daisy pushed. Lizzie nodded and let Daisy carry her off to bed. 

She came back into the living room to greet her husband. She surged forward and wrapped her arms around him. “I’m sorry I’m late.” 

“It’s ok. You’re home now,” he returned the hug. They put out presents and filled stockings before Daniel lead her to their bedroom. “Let’s get you to bed.” 

“I think I would rather get you in a shower,” Daisy smirked before being pulled into a kiss. “Merry Christmas,” she said as they pulled away. 

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
